


Peace.

by Withat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withat/pseuds/Withat
Summary: Waverly had a bad week, all she need is to release tension, and maybe a bath.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Peace.

Sunday was a tough day for Waverly, she and her sister Wynonna owned a coffee shop, and Sunday was a pretty busy day. Actually, all week has been terrible, one of her employees had call it sick in the middle of a service on Wednesday, Jeremy, one of the other waiters had broken a dozen mug, trying to fit as many cups as possible on a single tray on Friday, and while Wynonna was taking care of the service and relational section, Waverly was dealing with all the rest, paperwork, accounting and dealing with incompetent supplier which leads to right now,

“what do you mean the coffee delivery is cancel for tomorrow? I own a coffee shop Lonnie, what am I supposed to sell if I don’t have coffee?” Waverly was practically screaming on the phone; she was on the back office of the shop, but everyone was probably able to hear her from the inside of the shop.

“Yeah, next time you’re asking for a strong coffee to start your week on a Monday morning I’ll offer you a tea, it’s not my problem that you’ve mistaken your different orders, I have to be delivered every Monday a 6 a.m and you know that.” She sighed, completely exasperate, “you know what, never mind, make the delivery for Tuesday morning first hour and I’ll try not to fired you, I’m not kidding, this is the last time this happened” it wasn’t actually the first time he does that but Lonnie was a family friend, he just inherited of his father’s company who had just retired, and let’s say he wasn’t as good as his father at managing a company, but Waverly was the nicest person in Purgatory so she was always covering for his incompetence.  
She hangs up the phone and start to massage her head with her fingers, when Wynonna suddenly entered the office clothing the door behind her back. 

“Hey sis, you’re ok in here?” she had a suspicious look and a big smile, as if she was trying to soften her sister

“what have you done?” Waverly knew her too well, 

“what do you mean what have I done? I heard you scream to Lonnie from out there I wanted to check on you, see if you were ok, if you needed my help for anything… and maybe I just, broke the coffee machine a little” she said the last of the sentence so fast and quietly that Waverly almost didn’t hear her 

“tell me this is a joke?” but she did. Waverly stood up and step closer to her sister, 

“I mean… yeah, I completely broke the coffee machine” she protects her face, like if Waverly was ever able to punch her 

“you’ve got to be kidding me! How??” she raised her hands over her head and start to walk around the room, over exasperated by the situation, she didn’t even wanted to know the reason why, 

“it was kind of lazy and I pushed too much buttons at the same time and it just.. piouf” 

“piouf?” Waverly sighed 

“piouf, like, a weird sound, smoke and all, piouf. Waverly our coffee machine is dead, I’m so sorry” the small brunette didn’t say anything, she sits back at her desk, all she needed right now was to go home, take a bath, eat, and go to bed, be in her girlfriend’s arms and sleep for 48 hours. A few minutes pass and Waverly still had her head into her hands and Wynonna step closer to make sure her sister was still alive.

“Waves you ok? I’ll pay it back I swear” Waverly waved a hand at her “stop talking”  
she raised her head to look at her sister “we’re closing the shop tomorrow.”

“closing? On a Monday? Waves I told you I will pay for the fixing, I’ll even buy a new one first thing in the morning, we’ve never close on a Monday” 

“Wy it’s a 2000$ coffee machine and we have insurance, I’m too tired to deal with this today, it was a pretty long weekend, I’ll just go home now, you will call the insurance and explain to them what happened, coffee won’t be delivered tomorrow so I’ll just put an exceptional closure sign on the door on my way out, you deal with all this and don’t call me except to tell me that you’ve handle everything and we’re good for opening on Tuesday. On that, I’ll see you there, bye Wynonna.” 

She picked up her things and gave a small hug to her sister before leaving the office and go to her car. 

15 minutes later she opened the door of her house and lean against it after closing it once inside, she stayed here for a few seconds, breathing for the first time since last Monday, she was home, she had a day off tomorrow and Wynonna was going to take care of everything.

“Baby?” the soft voice of her favorite person came to her ears and a small smile take over her face, all she needed was a giant hug, she walked to the living room where Nicole was sitting on the couch watching tv in her coziest pajamas, she took off her jacket and drop off her bag on the floor and reach for Nicole’s neck with her face and straddle her tall body, like a koala clinging to its tree.  
It made Nicole smiled, she wrapped the petite body with her long arms and hold her for a minute, knowing that all Waverly needed right now was comfort. 

“I’m exhausted” Waverly whispered; face still buried in the redhead’s neck

Nicole lean to kiss her cheek, move some hair over her ear, “I know baby” she then kissed the top of her head, “that’s why a hot bath and candles are waiting for you upstairs, dinner is in the oven ready to be warm up whenever you’re ready, I bought the Devil wears Prada on Amazon Prime because I know it’s your comfort movie and I’m here to cuddle you all along, until you fall asleep and I’ll carry you up to our bed” she kiss the top of her nose to punctuate her sentence, how did she know? Waverly was almost crying tiredness taking over, amazed eyes looking into brown one, she couldn’t believe how perfect the redhead was.

“Marry me.” Waverly said spontaneously, 

Nicole laughs and kiss her on the neck, “you’ve already asked me that baby”, she kissed her way to her jaw “and I’ve already said yes”, punctuating every word with a small kiss Waverly closed her eyes to the tenderness of this moment with her fiancée’s lips on her, hands slowly caressing her skin under her shirt.

“God I’m so lucky” Nicole’s lips still doing magic to the sensitive spot of her neck and ears, maybe the only thing she needed after all, was release, she had so much stress this week and right now all she had in mind was Nicole’s hand over her, in her. Fatigue abruptly gone.

“I think diner and bath can wait”, she moaned when Nicole’s right hand grabbed her ass cheek

“you think?” teeth now bitting her pulse point, Waverly nodded “mmm” was all she was able to say when her own hands reached red hair and pulled her head back so she could kiss her, things had drift quickly from tender to heat, and Waverly was now rubbing her newly wet center over Nicole’s own, her fiancée’s fingers now around her already erect nipple, tongues battling for dominance in their mouths. 

The brunette still amazed by how fast the redhead could turned her on, moans and breathing were suddenly stopped when Nicole pulled back from the kiss, looking Waverly directly in the eyes, all she sees was arousal, dark, and lust and for a second she forgot what she was about to say. 

“baby what do you need?” Nicole’s hand cup her breast at the same time and Waverly almost melt at the sensation 

“I need you baby”, she starts to move her body over her again, bringing the redhead’s face back to her neck and Nicole grabbed her earlobe with her teeth, she wanted more than that right now  
“I need you to be more specific” and Waverly stopped her movement, she brought her hands to her own jeans button and started to open it, she stood up to take her jeans and underwear off of her as quickly as possible, she was back straddling Nicole in the second, redhead’s hands gabbing the inside of the thighs, fingers closer to the brunette center, but not touching it yet. 

"I want you to fuck me so good I’ll get wet tomorrow just thinking about it.” 

Nicole gulped, that was the hottest thing she’d ever heard, words going straight between her legs, she groans when her mind unfreeze, and grabbed Waverly’s ass to bring her closer to her and kissed her deeply, no words needed after that, the message was clear, Waverly needed it hard and fast, so she wasn’t going to tease. She brought two of her fingers to Waverly’s mouth and think ‘open’, like the brunette read her mind she opened her mouth and captured the two fingers with her tongue, she closes her lips around them. Nicole groan again and fight her eyes to not close at the feeling and the vision that was Waverly right now, gazing her with dark eyes, Nicole’s mouth slightly opened, breathing hard at the affect Waverly was having on her. 

She took her fingers out of Waverly’s mouth and captured it with her own lips, a light cry escaped the brunette’s mouth when she felt two fingers enter her core suddenly. Then she started to move over static fingers, the redhead knew, Waverly needed to take, and Nicole wanted to give. The brunette riding her as if life depended on it her hands grabbed the back of the couch to hold on to something. After a few minutes of intense movement Nicole’s hand felt numb, when she noticed walls tighten around her, she buries a third finger inside and bend them, touching her fiancée in all the right spots, lips and tongues never leaving each other’s mouth, the kiss was sloppy and wet, none of them focusing on it anyway, all the attention was below their mouths. Nicole put her thumb over Waverly’s clit and rubbed it fast. The combine movement of her four fingers brought the brunette over the edge, screaming Nicole’s name, the redhead slowed her movement but didn’t stopped yet, it felt like Waverly’s orgasm lasted forever, strong wave hitting her again and again, Waverly’s juice dripping down her hand until she grabbed Nicole’s wrist to take it out of her, and bring it to her face, licking finger after finger, tasting her own taste on her tongue, all under the passionate gaze of her fiancée. 

“Thank you” Waverly breath said clearly relieved once she was done, burying her face in Nicole’s neck once again for a few second before climbing off of her.

“You’re… welcome” Nicole’s head still dizzy, she was sure Waverly never came this hard. 

The brunette took off her t-shirt, now completely naked in front of Nicole.

“do you think the bath is still hot?” the brunette asked, Nicole nodded dumbly, without even earing what the brunette had just said. She started to walk away in the stair’s direction. 

“you coming or I do round two by myself?” Nicole’s brain finally catching Waverly’s words she run after her, Waverly scream of laugh when the redhead grabbed her and put her over her shoulder and lead them to the bathtub.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but i couldn't take the sentence "I want you to fuck me so good I’ll get wet tomorrow just thinking about it.” out of my head, so here it is, let me know what you think :)


End file.
